Azazel
Azazel was one of the 20 Seraphins who rebelled against God and sided with Lucifer. Azazel taught to mankind how to forge weapons, corrupting them, for this reason he was cast out of Heaven and bound to Hell. Now he is Baal'demos' second in command and the guardian of the Hellforge, from where come out the most dangerous weapons of Hell. Biography Personality Azazel is one of the most arrogant and overconfident demon: he belives he can defeat anyone weaker than him. He has shown to be a prideful bastard who enjoys to watch the others soffer. Azazel is loyal to Baal'demos, since he offers him a job that he enjoys. Azazel never sired a son, as he sees them as abomination and he belives they should all be destroyed: he shows to be almost a fascist, who belives in the purity of blood. Physical appearence Human appearence Azazel looks like an handsome man, standing tall 6'2", with an atletic built. Azazel has brown eyes, dark brown eyes and an oval face. Azazel usually dresses very elegant, as a reminder of the power that he has. Powers and abilities As a Greater Demon, Azazel powers are far superior than those of commons demons. Azazel is the strongest of the former Seraphins Azazel is very skilled in making weapons and he is the current guardian of the Hellforge, where the greatest demonic armory has been produced. * High tier demonic powers: as the first Seraphin, Azazel is the most powerful Greater Demon, second only to the Prime-Demons. Azazel is strong enough to match two Princes of Hell, showing to be much stronger than normal and for this reason he is capable of facing even half breeds sired by common or medium beings. ** Nigh-Omniscience: since Azazel is very old, he has great knowledge of the world and is surpassed only by beings as Primordial Species. ** Energy manipulation: *** Demonic smite: as a Greater Demon, Azazel can smite weaker beings, killing them effortlessly, showing an incredible power, since he can smite even some Cambions and Nephilims. When Azazel smites someone, he will burn his inside and the target's eyes and mouth will produce a reddish light. *** Demonic blast: *** Netherkinesis: as a Prince of Hell, Azazel has a moderate control of Nether, the energy that flows in the Underworld. He can use Nether to achieve greater level of powers, coming close to low tier omnipotence, but he is still weaker than a Prime Demon, who surpasses him in every way. * Shapeshifting: Azazel can reveal his true form, gaining access to his full powers and becoming very dangerous. * Weapon manipulation: since he is the Greater Demon of the armies, Azazel can easily manipulate them. He can change details about them or even transform a sword into a dagger, showing to be very skilled in crafting weapons. * Demons manipulation: as a Prince of Hell, Azazel can manipulate the body and the mind of weaker demons. Azazel uses this ability to force other demons to hel him and since he is more powerful than his companions, he can even maniputale them, but he cannot force them to do what he wants. * Pyrokinesis (hellfire): as a Greater Demon, Azazel can manipulate hellfire and he can also use it to forge new weapons. Thanks to his status, Azazel can resist small amounts of hellfire, but greater ones will weaken him. * Immortality: '''Azazel is one of the oldest being in the universe and he still looks like a man in his 30s. ** '''Nigh-invulnerability: '''Azazel body is nearly indestructible and he can sustain hits that would kill many humans or weaker demons. Azazel has shown to be able to resist even some angelic weapons. *** '''Demon weaknesses immunity: Azazel is immune to most demonic weaknesses; he can walk on sacred ground and he can drinks great amounts of holy water with only feeling a little confused. Azazel can also resist salt effects. * Weather manipulation: as a Greater Demon and a former Sereaphin, Azazel can control the weather, bringing storms. Category:Half Breed Battles